Harry Potter Prequel Lily
by Careybear
Summary: Harry and Ginny stumble upon his mother's school diary and learn about what life was like when she attended Hogwarts.


Harry Potter Prequels:

Volume 1- Lily  
>Part 1- Year 1<p>

Chapter 1: The Newlyweds  
><em>Summer 2000<em>

Harry leapt out of the shiny red convertible, ran to the passenger side and lifted Ginny into his arms and whirled her around as she shrieked with laugher. He was dressed in a black tuxedo. His dark hair was messier than ever after the drive. Ginny, her long, red hair flowing freely with a crown of white flowers upon her head was dressed in a beautiful green sun dress. She clung to him to keep from falling until he finally set her on her feet.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Potter," Harry said, gesturing to the house in front of them.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Harry, is this…" Harry nodded as they stared at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"It's safe to go in now, after everything we did," Harry said. "Ron, Hermione and I have spent the last 2 years fixing it up so it would be ready for us."

"Sounds wonderful, sweetheart," said Ginny, smiling.

"But?" asked Harry, hearing the note of apprehension in his bride's voice.

"But, I'm not too keen on listening to Sirius's mother call me a blood traitor every time I walk down the hall."

Harry laughed. "Nothing to worry about," he said, kissing her cheek. "Professor Flitwick helped us break the sticking charm on all the portraits and got rid of them all except one. We moved the one of Phineus to the attic. He called me a number of names while we moved him but he still has his portrait at Hogwarts so it's not like he'll be alone. He can stay there more."

"And what about Kreacher?" Ginny asked, grabbing her suit case from the trunk.

"He's still working at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I don't think I can stand all the muttering and name calling. I might, accidentally on purpose, drop kick him or feed him to Buckbeak or something."

They reached the door and Harry lifted Ginny into his arms and carried her through the threshold. She giggled with pleasure, her cheeks pink. When she found her feet again, she glanced around. The place was surprisingly different from when she had last been there nearly 5 years ago. It was brighter. The paintings of the Black family and the house-elf heads were replaced with beaming photographs of the Weasley Family; Fred and George in front of their shop at the grand opening, Ron and Hermione dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Bill and Fleur beaming with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Delacours on their wedding day among others. There were also pictures of Harry's parents; his favorite picture of James, Lily, and Sirius on their wedding day, a baby Harry in Lily's arms with James beaming next to them, the picture Harry had found two years previous in Sirius' old bedroom of Harry on his first broomstick. It was a first birthday present from Sirius and the picture was enclosed in a letter.

The furniture was also different. Instead of the dingy, dark furniture, everything was new and bright. Harry led Ginny throughout the house. Even though Harry had worked on the house himself, he was surprised at the dramatic change in the house. "It's beautiful," Ginny breathed.

In the kitchen, there was a huge stack of packages on the long, wooden table. Wedding presents they hadn't had time to unwrap because they took off right away on their honeymoon. "Yay! Presents!" Ginny took a seat at the table, the only original piece of furniture from the Black house. Harry laughed and grabbed a bottle of wine and two gleaming goblets.

"These were my grandparents'," Harry said, pointing to a crest on the base of the cups. "Remus found them and gave them to your mum and dad for safe keeping before… everything."

Ginny raced into his arms and gave him a gentle kiss. "Very thoughtful of him," she whispered. Harry joined her at the table, they poured some wine and began opening presents. Ginny conjured some parchment and a quill and began documenting the items and who they came from so they could send thank you notes later on.

The hours flew by and the list grew longer and longer. A new large cauldron from Professor Slughorn, a pair of pigmy puffs from George along with a Basic Blaze Box for their entertainment, a pair of new Firebolts and a broom servicing kit from their old friend, Viktor Krum, an enchanted camera from Colin Creevey, a stack of books in varying subjects from Hermione and a wizarding chess set from Ron. Ginny set the supply of Floo Powder from Granny Longbottom by the kitchen fire place then her eyes fell upon a small package in the corner, not wrapped like the others.

"Harry?" she said, lifting up the small pack. "This is just addressed to you. And there's a note attached."

Curiously, Harry took the package and opened the letter. He couldn't believe it. "It's… from Dudley!"

"What?" Ginny's eyes went wide. "Your muggle cousin?"

"Yeah."

"Well? Read it?"

Harry's hand shook as he read the note out loud.

"**Harry,  
>Congratulations on your wedding. We got your invitation and I kind of wanted to go but Mum and Dad wouldn't hear of it. I thought you would like this. We were going through a few things to get rid of and I snatched it before Mum could toss it. I think it belonged to your mum. I didn't read all of it. But I skimmed through enough of it to be pretty sure. My mum would kill me if she knew I saved it and sent it to you but I just had a feeling you should have it.<br>I hope you are enjoying your new life. And send me a letter once in a while. The normal way. I live with Mum and Dad still and you know how they are about owls, even after all this time.  
>Best wishes,<br>Big-D.**"

Harry stared at the letter for a moment before opening the package. There was a thick spiral bound book with a flowered cover and the initials "L.E." embossed in gold. He flipped through the pages to see it filled with girlish writing. The occasional doodle or photograph taped to a page. The very first photograph in the front of the book was of a beautiful little girl beaming at him with long dark red hair and bright, almond shaped green eyes. Harry's eyes. Below was written, "Lily Marie Evans, age 9."

"Sweetie?" Harry jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry, quietly. "This is my mum's diary."

"What?" Ginny asked. Harry showed her the picture in the front of the book. "Oh, how did you get a hold of it?"

"Dudley sent it to me," said Harry. "He had to sneak it away from Aunt Petunia because she was ready to pitch it. Nice of him, wasn't it?"

Ginny smiled. Harry had told her about the somewhat reconciliation two years previous between the cousins. It was why she had pushed him to send invitations to his only living blood relatives, now that it was safe for them to contact each other. "Do you want me to leave? While you read it?"

Harry took her hand. "No," he said. "Stay with me. I want you to know her, too." Ginny smiled and they took their cups to the living room. They sat together in the love seat as Harry opened the book and began to read the introduction.

"This diary belongs to Lily Marie Evans.  
>First Entry- January 30, 1969<br>Age: 9 years exactly."

Harry turned the page to the first entry.


End file.
